The Day She Died For Me
by BlueEyedFun
Summary: Sora and Kairi meet again 5 years later, by the keyhole opening in Hollow Bastion. They fall in love all over again. After what a dark figure does to Kairi, Sora is set out to avenge her.
1. Ch1 Is it Really You

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.1 Is it Really You**

**Sora sat on the roof top where the bell was, in Traverse Town, in the second district, feet dangling and everything. It has been 5 years since Sora's big sleep. He still couldn't believe he was in this town. Goofy and Donald had to return to King Mickey for a year. They didn't say why. Sora sighed. No heartless have attacked and no nobodies have either. Nothing. The only interesting thing right then was a plastic bag getting stuck to a near by tree. It was like him. Stuck and didn't have no where to go...What's this! Sora saw a glimpse of a woman, it looked like she was taking a walk. He never saw her before. What was she doing here? The woman had brownish, red hair and it was cut to the middle of her back. She looked up at him. She saw the keyblade and her eyes lit up and widened. **

**"Sora?" **

**This made Sora jump. How does she know my name? Who is she?**

**"Sora! Is your name Sora?"**

**"Uh, yeah, how do you know?"**

**The woman looked more excited.**

**"It's Kairi!"**

**When Sora heard that, everything went blank. Flash backs of her went through his mind, through all the adventures, it kept flashing and flashing, his heart was pounding like crazy.**

**"Sora! I knew I would find you here!"**

**Sora broke through the trance.**

**"K-K-K-Kairi? How did you get here?"**

**"I borrowed a gummi ship."**

**She ran over and climbed up the ladder leading to the roof top. She then ran up and hugged him.**

**"Kairi, I thought I would never see you again!"**

**"You didn't forget about me did you?"**

**"NEVER!"**

**She laughed and hugged him again.**

**"Sora, I have something to tell you! It's important! In Hollow Bastion, the key hole, someone has opened it, and something big could get out! We need you to close it!"**

**"Yeah, I'll close it, lets go right now! But who's we?"**

**"Leon, Yuffie, Aeris, Tidus, everyone!"**

**They hopped into Kairi's borrowed gummi ship and headed to Hollow Bastion.**

**"So, who's gummi ship is this?" Sora asked.**

**"Yuffie's."**

**"Where have you been all these years?"**

**"I joined everyone in Hollow Bastion."**

**After that they were silent for the whole trip. They reached Hollow Bastion.**

**"Kairi, is it okay we can just land on the rocks, I need to ask you somethings."**

**"I don't know you really need to lock the keyhole."**

**"Kairi is just that it has been so long. We can walk to the castle as we talk."**

**"Well...Ok."**

**They walked on water and let the rocks carry them up.**

**"Why did you decide to move to Hollow Bastion?"**

**"I wanted to be where everyone was, why were you still in Traverse Town?"**

**"There was so manythings going on there at the time."**

**"Do you really like it in Traverse Town?"**

**"Not anymore. Do you like it in Hollow Bastion?"**

**"Well, theres so many things to do here...After you lock the keyhole, do you want to stay?"**

**"Yeah, I guess I will. They don't have flying rocks in Traverse Town unless Cid is singing on Kareoke night."**

**Kairi laughed at his joke. They talked about more things on the way. They arrived to the entrance and made it to the key hole, everyone was waiting.**

**Hi! I hope you like it so far! If you want just reply! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	2. Ch2 At Hollow Bastion

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.2 At Hollow Bastion**

**Tidus, Selphie, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aeris, and Riku greeted them. When Sora saw the opened keyhole he gave Riku a suspicious look.**

**"What! I didn't do it!" Said Riku denying Sora's looks.**

**"He's right Sora, Riku didn't do it," Leon answered to what everyone was thinking.**

**"Sora, I had enough of darkness," Riku told him.**

**"C, mon people, lets close this keyhole!" Yuffie said impatiently.**

**Sora pointed the keyblade to the keyhole and it was locked.**

**"Well, shows over!" Tidus shouted in relief.**

**Everyone then just went to do what they normally do. Leon, Cloud, and Tidus practiced fighting with each other on the flying rocks and walkable water. Selphie and Yuffie watched them and sometimes battled each other. Aeris was usually in the library. Kairi usually joins Aeris in the library and gets in the under water bubbles, but today she spent it with Sora. **

**"So many memories," he began.**

**"Yeah."**

**"I remember when I had to fight Riku here, Malificent, her dragon, and trying to find you."**

**Kairi smiled a little.**

**"And I also remember when you brought me back from the darkness. I will never forget that day."**

**It was silent. Until Kairi put her hands on his face slowly and pulled him towards her. She then kissed him, and Sora let her. Sora then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sadly their beautiful moment was interrupted.**

**"Yoo! Hoo!" Selphie shouted playfully and waved. She was 5 feet away from them.**

**Kairi and Sora seperated.**

**"Why don't you two get a room!" She shouted. **

**"You know, that sounds like a great idea!" Said Sora smiling. He grabbed Kairi's hand and ran to the library with her, laughing and all. He pinned her to one of the shelves and kissed her some more. Books fell over, but none hit them. **

**"Guys! Knock it off!" Aeris shouted while picking up the books.**

**Still kissing, Sora walks with Kairi, not very gracefully to the table near the window and lays her on it. He gets up on there too and continues to kiss, until the leg of the table broke and they tumbled over.**

**"THATS IT GUYS! OUT!" Aeris shouted again.**

**Sora helped Kairi up and they walked out with Aeris still pointing to the exit. When they closed the door they started laughing.**

**"Your crazy!"**

**"Hey you started it!"**

**"It was the mood, but you wen't wild!"**

**"When your in love you do wild things!"**

**When he said that Kairi did the same kind of kiss she did before.**

**"Sora I never want to leave you again."**

**"You never did. Remember your apart of my heart."**

**Kairi remembered that day when she lost her heart to the heartless and her heart went to his.**

**"Sora, I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**They kissed some more.**

**Hi! Hope this was worth reading to you! If you want just reply! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	3. Ch3 The Dark Cloak

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.3 The Dark Cloak**

**A week went by and Kairi and Sora were having the time of their lives. Aeris on the other hand started to make locks on the library doors and Selphie thought of new things to say to interrupt their most intimate kisses. Kairi and Sora were sitting on the flying rocks talking when Yuffie ran up to them huffing and puffing. You could tell she had been in a hurry.**

**"GUYS! The keyhole! It's open again!"**

**They all ran to the keyhole. It was just them at the opened keyhole, Yuffie, Sora and Kairi. Sora pointed his keyblade at it, but something dark and so swift knocked it out of his hand. The dark something was a person in one of those black cloaks and chains around it's neck.**

**"Who are you!" Sora exclaimed.**

**It didn't answer. In the things hand he saw another keyblade. Everything flashed in his mind. It was the same keyblade Riku had that unlocked hearts! Except this one was much darker looking. The keyblade returned in Sora's hand and he went to attack the thing, battle cry and all. It dodged his attack by jumping up and fell facing him into the keyhole.**

**"I gotta go after that thing!" Sora shouts to everyone.**

**"I'm going with you!"**

**He turned around and saw that the voice came from Kairi bravely standing straight looking at him.**

**"I'll go with you too!" Yuffie joined in. **

**It was too late to make decisions so Sora simply said "Come on!" They all jumped in the keyhole.**

**Hi! Story over! As again, hope you like it so far! Reply! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	4. Ch4 Surrounded by Darkness and Death

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.4 Surrounded by Darkness and Death**

**They ended up in the tydyish room and ran to the other keyhole in the room. They were in a pit of darkness. Blue lights lit on and off. Then red. Then yellow. Then other colors.**

**"What is this place? Last time I went in here this wasn't here." Sora said.**

**Yuffie and Kairi just looked around. Both were scared, but tried not to show it. They have never been in the keyhole, except Sora. Sora saw something fly by him again. What was that? Then a bunch of shadow heartless surrounded them. No biggy. He had done this lots of times. Sora began to attack them with his keyblade. Luckily, Yuffie brought two swords. She took one out.**

**"You know how to use this?" She called to Kairi.**

**"I think so!"**

**She threw the sword to Kairi. They all fought them off. Then that same dark cloak thing arrived. **

**"Tell me! Who are you! And why did you open the keyhole!" Sora asked it.**

**It didn't answer.**

**"If you don't talk, then I'll make you talk!"**

**Sora ran and attacked the dark cloak, but again it dodged and striked him. Sora got right back up and continued attacking. Yuffie and Kairi started to help. Yuffie threw her spinner blade things at it and one took a direct hit. Then Yuffie did a dodge roll and striked it in the stomach with her sword. The dark cloak fell over. **

**"Yuffie you did it!" Kairi yelled in delight.**

**"It was nothin!" Yuffie blushed.**

**Then the dark cloak got back up.**

**"I spoke too soon." Kairi said with an oops look on her face.**

**They contnued fighting. The dark cloak slashed Yuffie and she tumbled over and layed on the ground.**

**"Yuffie!" Sora and Kairi both yelled.**

**Kairi ran over to Yuffie. She was still breathing, but out cold. There was nothing Kairi could do to help her until they defeated that dark cloak person. While Sora was attacking it from the front, Kairi jumped on the Dark Cloak's back and began to whack it with the sword. It shook her off and flinged her out into the darkness.**

**"KAIRI!" Sora shreiked.**

**"If you touch her one more time..." Sora began to grit his teeth and tighten his grip on the keyblade. "I'll do more than just defeat you!"**

**Sora gave it his all, whack, whack, whack, continue, continue, he jumps and does an aireal attack, whack, whack, whack, whack. He then stopped and breathed heavily. Why was the Dark Cloak not getting weaker. Sora could barely move. The Dark Cloak came at him and hit him to the ground, it then backed away. Sora couldn't get up. **

**"Now time to finish you." Said the Dark Cloak he had a deep voice, but it sounded like it was being disguised. **

**The Dark Cloak put away his keyblade and took out a sword. He was planning to stab Sora in the chest so he could feel the pain then take his heart. He then charged.**

**"STOP!" Kairi had pulled in front of Sora. The blade hit her in the stomach. She gasped. Blood drips to the dark ground and it echos in the room.**

**"If you hurt him...I swear...I swear! I will kill you before you do! Even if I have to die!" Her eyes are filled with a fearsome look, a determined one. She glows pink and floats to the air. It was some power in her. Some power never seen before. She swoops down and pulls out the sword from her stomach and stabs him in the chest with a shreik of anger. The Dark Cloak staggers, then disapears in the dark. She falls back down to the ground. Sora finds the strength to run over to her.**

**"KAIRI! KAIRI! DONT YOU DIE ON ME KAIRI! KAIRI!" **

**She only smiled weakly and said "Don't forget me Sora. I may die in the darkness, but I'll always live in your heart." She grabs his hand and puts it on hers. Her heart beat stops.**

**"KAIRI! I WONT FORGET YOU KAIRI! I WONT!"**

**He then lays his head on her and mourns. **

**"Never will I forget you Kairi...NEVER!"**

**The darkness then wraps around her and pulls her in.**

**Their was nothing Sora could do.**

**"KAIRI!"**

**She was gone...**

**"Kairi..."" He was in shock. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. She gave her life for him. Now he was going to take the life of the one who killed her. He was gritting his teeth. He looked at the ground and watched his tears drip.**

**"I promised Kairi...I promised I will never forget you...Now I'm going to promise to avenge you."**

**Hi, if you want just reply!**


	5. Ch5 Telling the Pain

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.5 Telling the Pain**

**Sora picked up the out cold Yuffie and carried her out of the keyhole. It turns out everyone discovered the open keyhole during the battle. They saw him carrying Yuffie.**

**"Sora! We've been trying to find you! What happened to Yuffie?" Cloud asked.**

**Sora layed Yuffie on the ground softly.**

**"Yuffie is out cold. She got like that, because in the keyhole their was a battle."**

**Aeris ran up to Yuffie to see if she could find a remedy or something to heal her.**

**"Wheres Kairi?" Tidus asked.**

**Sora stopped breathing.**

**"Yeah, I didn't see her when we were looking for you, she should be with you." Selphie came into the convesation.**

**Sora hesitated.**

**"When we were in the battle...She had to fight too...And she died..."**

**"Oh my god!" Shouted Aeris.**

**Everyone else was shocked. Selphie and Aeris both began to cry. The men just looked down on their feet or stood there with their mouth open. Sora was wiping his tears, trying to hide that he was crying. **

**"Who...Who killed her in this battle?" Leon asked. He couldn't believe it.**

**Then Sora told the whole entire story of the Dark Cloak. Every one was quiet. **

**"Well...You going to close the keyhole..." Riku mentioned.**

**"No."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"If I close it, then I won't be able to get to the Dark Cloak."**

**No body said anything. **

**Sora then ran down the stairs and walked out of the room. He got in one of the bubbles that were under water and took him to the chamber and sat in a room with a chair and candle light. How was he going to defeat this Dark Cloak? He gave it all he could. What could defeat him? Thats when Sora had a flash. The sword! The sword that he had that Kairi hit him with! That was it! It actually caused damage! His keyblade was useless up against this Dark Cloak, but why? His keyblade is the ultimate weapon against the darkness! Maybe this Dark Cloak isn't what he think it is. **

**He hears someone knock on the door. It was Riku.**

**"Come in.."**

**"Sora."**

**"Riku."**

**"I am sorry about Kairi...You were in love with her and everything."**

**Sora holded in his tears...Why does he have to remind him?**

**"So, what are you going to do about this Dark Cloak guy."**

**Sora's fist clenched on the chair seat.**

**"...KILL HIM."**

**Riku saw that he was angry.**

**"I'll help you."**

**Sora looked up at him.**

**"But you don't know his weaknesess."**

**"Then TELL ME."**

**"Riku, even if I did...(sigh) It's personal."**

**"Sora, Kairi was MY friend too. It's personal with me too. I want to defeat this guy."**

**"Hmph...You think it's really personal with you! I loved her! I know you loved her too, but you would never LOVE HER LIKE I DO!"**

**"Calm down Sora!"**

**"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE WOMAN I EVER LOVED JUST DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE TO REPEAT THE WHOLE ENTIRE STORY TO YOU! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THIS DARK CLOAK GUY IS STILL OUT THERE!"**

**Sora was breathing heavy, and Riku saw tears drop to the ground.**

**"Well if you ever need help...You can ask for mine.'**

**Riku then walked out the door.**

**Hi! Stories over! This one was dramatic. Reply! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	6. Ch6 Studying the Dark Cloak

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.6 Studying the Dark Cloak**

**Sora went to the library to get some more info on this Dark Cloak. He was determined to find anything he possibly can. He searched and searched and still found nothing. Aeris saw the frustrated look on his face as he looked in book after book. She was still quiet though, because of Kairi's death and all.**

**"Sora."**

**He turned around to look at her.**

**"What are you looking for?"**

**"Any information I can get about the Dark Cloak."**

**"If you don't find it you can always ask me."**

**"You know where it is!" Sora had an excited expression on his face.**

**"Oh, no, but I would be happy to help! That's what I ment when I said you could always ask me."**

**"Oh...Well if you want to, you check the top of the library and I'll check the bottom."**

**"I'll be right on it!" **

**It was 12:00 a.m. He started looking right when he got up in the morning. The others tried to get him to eat something, but he wouldn't. He wasn't hungry. He still couldn't believe Aeris helped him for all day, but she did have to make lunch breaks.**

**"(Yawn) Sora, I'm going to bed. Sorry, I couldn't find anything."**

**"You tried your best."**

**She looked at him in a worried way. He was facing away from her at a desk piled high with books, and only had one candle for light. His voice sounded tired. She was about to say something, but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin his thoughts or somehow make him angry. Sora finished skimming through those books for at least 2 hours, and he still didn't find anything. He didn't want to believe himself that it was hopeless, so he kept trying. He almost fell asleep at his desk, so he decided it may help him if he gets some sleep. He walked down the rows of books, and since it was dark and he was sleepy, he didn't notice a 5 inch thick book right in front of him, and tripped. He knocked into one of the shelves and a book fell on top of his head.**

**"OW!"**

**He rubs his head and looks at the book that fell on him. He took it towards a candle and looked at it. It was hard covered, black, but it looked that some of the black was faded, and on the cover in silver, but chipped a little, was the word "Fear It." **

**HI! This chapter is over! Hope ya like! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	7. Ch7 Fear It

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.7 Fear It**

**Sora stared at the book in disbelief. After all these long hours could this be what he was looking for? He opened the book and on the first page was a sketch of what the Dark Cloak looked like. THIS WAS IT! The Dark Cloak was just standing there. In his left hand was the dark keyblade and he was letting it hang by his side. In his right hand was the sword and he was letting it hang over his shoulder. When Sora saw the sword he flashed. The sword he was going to kill Sora with and the one Kairi attacked him with at the end. He finally got to see what it really looked like. The sword had the regular color a blade would be and the handle was pure black. On the blade was three, tiny rubies going down in equal spaces. It did look evil. He turned the page and these pages could tell him everything he wanted to know. The thing has no name. The people who lived when encountering it called it..."Fear It." It's ability is to change into or do their opponent's worst fear. Lets say you were afraid of bats. He would either change into a giant one or send a whole bunch at you. Sora began to think. Why didn't it do anyone's worst fear when he was battling it? He read on. It will only know all your fears if you touch it's cloak or if it touches you. Sora began to think again. Well, Sora didn't touch him, Yuffie didn't...KAIRI! When she jumped on him, but why didn't he do her worst fear?**

**He continued to read. The dark keyblade is to unlock hearts and keyholes. Each heart he obtains makes him more powerful and he soaks in the darkness of each keyhole, then destroying that world, which as again makes him powerful. The sword he carries around is to make his opponent's heart weaker and make taking the heart more painful. This is also the only sword that can defeat him. No other sword can, not even if you make one just like it. The rubies on the blade contain a substance that can destroy him, but to get it to really work you have to stab him in the heart three times, because of the three rubies. Nobody knows what he looks like underneith the cloak. Some say a monster, others say a human. His goal is to take all the hearts of all the worlds and the creatures on it. Sora closed the book. He was soaking in the darkness right now! Since Kairi stabbed him with that sword it must of slowed him down. He got the information he needed, now all he had to do was find it. This thing was pure evil. No matter how evil it is, it killed Kairi, so he will kill Fear It.**

**Hi! You know what the Dark Cloak is now! Reply if you want! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	8. Ch8 Out Running Destruction

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.8 Out Running Destruction**

**"SORA!" Someone was calling him. "SORA!" Who was it? "SORA WAKE UP!" Who was shaking him? "SORA!" He opened his eyes. He was on the floor in the library with the book in his left hand. He must of fell asleep last night. He saw Aeris over him crying and shaking him. **

**"Aeris whats wrong!"**

**He felt the library shake. Was that an earthquake.**

**"SORA WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"**

**"Why? What happened!"**

**"HOLLOW BASTION IS BEING DESTROYED!"**

**He ran with her out of the library.**

**"Whats destroying it?"**

**"I don't know! This world is collapsing!"**

**Sora knew what was going on. It was Fear It.**

**At the entrance little pieces of the roof were falling down and Riku was at his knees just staring at the ground.**

**"RIKU! WHAT HAPPENED?" Sora called to him.**

**He didn't answer.**

**"Sora! The Dark Cloak! It came and took everyones hearts!" Aeris cried.**

**"WHAT?"**

**It was happening already!**

**"It even got Yuffie when I was trying to give her a potion!"**

**They were outside and almost everywhere he saw a friend's heartless body.**

**"We gotta get them all on a gummi ship. You get the girls, I'll get the guys." Sora said.**

**"Theres gotta be an easier way though!" **

**"Your right!"**

**"I remember something!"**

**"What?"**

**"Yuffie installed something new to her gummi ship, she got a crane that can pull things inside the ship, we can pick them up as were in the ship!"**

**They rushed down to the waterfall, where Sora and Kairi put it with the flying rocks.**

**"Do you know how to fly this?" Aeris asked trying to stay calm.**

**"Please, I'm the keyblade master."**

**They picked up all their friends and they had to shoot holes in the roof to get the ones inside Hollow Bastion. **

**"We good to go?" Sora said to Aeris.**

**"Yep!"**

**Hollow Bastion was already about to explode. Right when Sora was about to go, a dark figure flew by them. Fear It. It came back and jumped on the windsheild.**

**"EEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" Aeris screamed.**

**"GET IT OFF!" She cried to Sora.**

**Sora made the gummi ship do flips and turns trying to fling it off the windsheild, it then flew up in the air and on top of the gummi ship and you could here it banging on the roof. Sora then got the crane and pulled the thing off and threw it away from the ship. It then headed back at the ship charging in the air.**

**"OK, NOW WE GO! GO! GO! GO! GOOOOO!" Aeris was scared out of her mind.**

**Sora then turned around and headed off into space. They could see from a far as Hollow Bastion was being sucked into nothing and the world was gone forever. They were both quiet. OH, NO! Sora thought. WHAT DID I DO WITH THE BOOK? DID I LEAVE IT!**

**"Sora."**

**"Huh..." He turned around to look at her.**

**"So, this monster's name is Fear It."**

**He saw the book in her hand and she was staring at it in a disturbed way.**

**Hi! This chapter is over! I hope you like it! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	9. Ch9 Small Abandoned House

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.9 Small Abandoned House**

**Sora warped to Traverse Town. He looked back at Aeris to see if she was alright. She was stroking her beloved Cloud's head.**

**"Okay, were here."**

**"Where?"**

**"Traverse Town. Remember that little house you and everyone lived in at least 7 years ago?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You and the others are going to stay there until I get Hollow Bastion back."**

**"But, I want to help!"**

**"If you really want to help, then take care of the others."**

**They got out of the gummi ship and got everyone inside the little house. Aeris made beds on the floor for them and lit candles.**

**"Aeris, why do you have to make them beds? They have lost their hearts, so they won't even sleep."**

**"I know, but when they wake up, if you get their hearts back, it will be soothing."**

**Sora nodded and walked out the door.**

**"Sora wait!"**

**He turned around.**

**"I need to talk to you."**

**Sora closed the door and found a seat.**

**"Sora, what is Fear It?"**

**"You have the book, you read it."**

**"I know, I have, but I want to ask you, to see if you know."**

**Sora told her what he read.**

**"Okay, I'm done, now I go."**

**"Sora, that was only the first five chapters!"**

**Oh, no! He thought. Now he remembered he fell asleep reading it.**

**"When did you read it anyway?" Sora asked her.**

**"On the gummi ship, Sora I think you should take this with you. Your missing alot of information."**

**"I think I need it too." He then took the book.**

**"Here Aeris, I almost forgot."**

**He reached in his pocket and gave her 3,500 munny.**

**"For food and potions."**

**"Thank you Sora."**

**"Oh, Aeris."**

**"Yeah."**

**He smiled.**

**"Your a great friend."**

**She smiled back.**

**"Thanks."**

**He then finally walked out the door. He arrived at the gummi ship. How was he going to find Fear It? He then looked at the book. He read and found the answer. It moves to the planet closest to the one it destroyed. He stopped reading. It looks like Sora was going to Never Land.**

**Hi! Reply if you want! Sure hope Peter Pan and Tinker Bell are okay! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	10. Ch10 Flying Doesn't Even Help

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.10 Flying Doesn't Even Help**

**Sora arrived at Never Land and came on the ship's desk. It was quiet. Fear It is here. He gripped the key blade in his hand. He went inside the ship and looked in door after door. He hears soft weeping coming from down in the ship where it's dark and foggy. He climbs down the ladder. The weeping got louder. He couldn't see who it was, since it was so foggy. He then saw more of the person. He slowly got closer. It was Peter and he was bending over something and crying. **

**"Peter, whats wrong?"**

**Peter wipes his eyes.**

**"Sora...I see you've aged."**

**"You haven't aged a bit."**

**Peter moves out of the way. There was Tinkle Bell laying on the floor and she even lost her sparkles. She lost her heart.**

**"Peter...I'm so sorry...Where's Mary?"**

**"That thing took her heart too at the clock tower."**

**"What thing!"**

**"This person in a cloak with a keyblade and a sword."**

**Sora was right. Fear It was here.**

**"Peter, I gotta go to the clock tower!"**

**"Why?"**

**"The key hole!"**

**Sora flies to the key hole and it's open. The clock tower begins to shake. He's too late! Fear It then comes out.**

**"Prepare to die." Sora calls to it.**

**Fear It just cackles under it's breath.**

**Sora charges at his sword, trying to knock it out of his hand. Fear It moved and Sora missed. The clock tower falls over. The world was already ending. Fear it then flew up to the sky, out of there. Sora decided he arrived too late and found the gummi ship. He flew off and as again saw another world vanish. He would not let it do this again. NOT AGAIN. Where would he be next? Atlantica... He better not let another world vanish. He was right behind him now. He WILL stop him...Wait. Sora sees a whale in front of him. How did he get here? Oh, no. The whale swallows him. **

**"NO! NO! NO!" Sora yells in anger.**

**Well, he cant get out until the whale spits him out. He was stuck here. It was over. He got out of the ship and went over to where Gepetto and Pinochio use to live. He layed in the bed and started to cry. He was all alone, and his quest was over. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! He was so close! He started to bang his fist on the bed. From the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure crawl out of the water.**

**HI! This one is over! Hope Sora defeats this Fear It! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	11. Ch11 My Worst Fear

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.11 My Worst Fear**

**Sora squinted at the dark figure, what was it? Fear It. Sora did a mighty leap and jumped right in front of it.**

**"Your going no where now." Sora said to it.**

**The thing then attacked him with it's dark keyblade and Sora dodging, attacking, dodging, attacking. It didn't pull it's sword out yet, so the only thing Sora could do was get it tired and defend himself. The thing hit him with his dark keyblade, striking him into the water. Before Sora could get up the thing jumped up to where the whale's throat would be. Sora chased after it. He caught up the steps with it and as they were jumping they were attacking. They then made it to the stomach. They started to attack again. Sora hit him with the keyblade and the thing fell into the stomach acid. It got back up like no big deal and walked back on the middle platform. Sora felt helpless. Until it got the sword out, there was no way he could defeat it. Sora ran at it and the thing pushed him back with one hand. Sora fell into the stomach acid. He got up, but then going through his mind was the day the sword hit Kairi in the stomach, killing her, it repeated over and over again, then faster and faster. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't get out of the acid because his body wouldn't move. The acid was burning him. Why couldn't he get up? Kairi getting stabbed still repeated. WHY WON'T IT STOP! Sora grabbed his head, pulling his hair.**

**"STOP IT!" He shreiked.**

**"STOP IT!"**

**"STOP IT!"**

**Fear It then attacked him with the dark keyblade, making Sora knocked back on the platform and away from the acid. He just layed there. He couldn't move. He closed his eyes and everything went dark. He heard a voice.**

**"Sora get up." It was calm and soothing.**

**"Get up Sora." It was Kairi's voice.**

**"Sora get up, you can defeat him."**

**The voice started screaming and his mind was flashing with the memories of Kairi through out the years.**

**"SORA GET UP!"**

**"SORA GET UP!"**

**"SORA GET UP!"**

**"SORAAAAAAAAA!"**

**He opened his eyes, and saw Fear It coming at him with the sword, Sora quickly blocked it with the key blade. Fear It pressed harder and it lost it's grip and the sword went flying off while stabbing one of the walls of the stomach. The whale began to gag. They got spit out of the whale's stomach and back in the mouth. This whale was going to throw up! He ran towards the gummi ship. Something shiny and metalic caught his eye. It was the sword! He ran over to it and quickly grabbed it. Fear it popped up and striked him with it's dark key blade. Luckily, the sword did not fall out of Sora's hand. Sora got back up, rushed to the gummi ship, and jumped in. Thats when the whale spit them out. Sora rubbed his head dizzily. Where was Fear It? His head was killing him. What happened back there? Why did Kairi's death repeat in his mind? He then remembered. When Fear It pushed him. He did Sora's worst fear. Losing Kairi. That was his worst fear. He looked at the sword in his hands. He wasn't afraid of Fear It anymore. He had the sword. Without the sword, Fear It's life would end.**

**HI! This one got me excited! Reply if you want! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	12. Ch12 The Uncovering of the Sword

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.12 The Uncovering of the Sword**

**Sora stared at the sword. The rubies shimmered from the light of the gummi ship. This was it. He was so close to defeating Fear It. What was the substance in the rubies? Why can they defeat him? These questions of the sword roamed through his head. Then he looked at the book seated in the chair next to him. Maybe this could tell him. He opened it and skimmed through the pages, till he found it. There it was. All the hearts Fear It captures goes in the rubies. That's where he keeps them, and since you stab him in the heart three times, those rubies open and the hearts are released, going back to their rightful bodies. Since all the hearts are released, he has no power and Fear It is turned into nothingness. Sora stopped reading. Is there anyway he can open the rubies himself and destroy Fear It without even fighting it? He continued to read. If the rubies on the sword are broken before the hearts are released, the hearts will be stuck there forever, never reaching their bodies. Sora gently rubbed his fingers down the blade. He was holding everyone's hearts in his hands. Except Kairi's. It only stabbed her. It didn't take her heart. He layed back in his chair. How was he going to find Fear It though? He didn't even know where the whale spit him out. **

**Sora decided to go to Traverse Town, to show Aeris he was alright and see if there was anyway to open the rubies. When he arrived he knocked on the door of the once abandoned, little house. She opened it and she looked surprised.**

**"Sora!" She hugged him quickly.**

**"Sora, I'm so glad your alright!" She then noticed the sword in his hand. The sword in the sketch. Her mouth opened in astonishment.**

**"How, how, how did you get that?"**

**"I got it from Fear It. I was able to grab it before he attacked me."**

**"Wow...Then what are you doing her?"**

**"I want to see if theres anyway to set the hearts free, without fighting him." He steps in. **

**It was sad to see all his friend's bodies in those bed mats with no expressions on their **

**faces.**

**"Sora, I don't think we would be able to do that."**

**"You read the whole book, does it say theres another way?"**

**"No."**

**"Then why the heck did I come here?"**

**"To let me know your okay."**

**"...Sorry."**

**"It's okay. I know your frustrated and you want to beat it."**

**"Is everything okay here?"**

**"Yeah, it brings back so many memories." A tear fell from her eyes.**

**"Sora, I just don't want you to lose your heart too!"**

**He brought her towards him and put her head on his chest.**

**"Aeris, nothing is going to happen to me. I won't leave you alone. I have to fight this thing. If I don't, it'll take both our hearts."**

**He then takes her by the shoulders in front of him.**

**"Nothing will happen to me."**

**She wiped her eyes and nodded.**

**"I'll come back. Don't worry."**

**He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He headed towards the gummi ship and heard a voice coming from behind him.**

**"I believe you have something of mine." **

**Sora turned around and before he saw the person he knew, it came for it's sword.**

**Hi! I wonder what will happen next! Keep reading this story! I promise it will get good! Reply if you want! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun **


	13. Ch13 I Spoke Too Soon

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.13 I Spoke Too Soon**

**It was Fear It and he was ready to knock Sora off the ground. Sora smiled. He felt confident. He could take him down now. This was it! The moment he has been waiting for.**

**"You want it? You got it!" Sora then charged at it, aiming the sword at it's chest, but when he got their it was knocked out of his hands.**

**"What!"**

**"Do you think it's that easy boy? Do you think it's that easy to beat me? Well your wrong. I have no more time for you."**

**Fear It then attacked Sora, before he could summon his keyblade and Fear It stabbed Sora in the heart with it's dark key blade. Sora's eyes all went dark. The whole entire pupil covered his eyes and in his mind he was falling through the darkness again. Why? He was so close? He failed Kairi. He heard a voice.**

**"You didn't fail me Sora."**

**Sora landed on his feet and looked around. He then saw Kairi in front of him.**

**"Kairi."**

**"Sora, you can defeat it. You just have to try."**

**"Where am I?"**

**"Your heart is in the ruby Sora, but half of your heart is with me. Remember?"**

**"Yeah, Kairi how can I defeat him? How can I get out of the ruby?"**

**"Strength Sora. Strength of love. Your love with me. Remember the happy times you and me had, remember, remember, remember." That word echoed through the darkness and she disapeared.**

**"Kairi..." He remembered. All those memories flashed, and flashed. He couldn't think of nothing else. Then he shouted.**

**"KAAAIRIII!"**

**The darkness turned into light, and the light became more clear and he was soaring through it. He was soaring towards Kairi. She was far away. When he reached her, he went through her and fell to the ground of Traverse Town. He got up and turned around. His keyblade returned to his hand and stared at Fear It. He then said to it in calm anger.**

**"Prepare to die."**

**Hi! Stories over! Hope Sora defeats Fear It! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	14. Ch14 You Cant Defeat Love

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.14 You Cant Defeat Love**

**Fear It grabbed the sword, and stood there. Even though Sora couldn't see it's face, he knew it was shocked. **

**"How did you get your heart back? How did you get out of the rubies?"**

**Sora simply smirked as an answer. Fear It then ran at Sora with the sword, and Sora blocked it with the key blade. They were pushing against each other. Fear It then grabbed Sora's shoulder. Time stopped, to Sora then. His mind flashed. Kairi dying again. It was taking over his mind. Why couldn't he make it stop? Remember. That word echoed again. Sora blocked out Kairi dying, with the happy times they shared. The loving times they shared. He then came to reality and looked at Fear It with eyes of anger. With out even touching Fear It, he pushed him hard into a cement wall. Sora felt stronger and powerful. He looked down at his hands and body. He was glowing pink. Like Kairi was that day. Fear It moaned and tried to get up.**

**"Why can you fight off my power?"**

**"I have something you don't have. Love!"**

**Sora then thought for a second. Thats what can defeat him. Love. The reason no one has defeated him before, is that when they were around him, they could only think of negative things. Sora then walked calmy over to Fear It. It couldn't get up. Sora picked up the sword he dropped.**

**"Not so strong now." He said to it.**

**It didn't answer. It kept trying to get up.**

**"Now, I'm going to take your heart."**

**"But, boy. I have no heart!" It then started to cackle.**

**"Then lets see what happens when I do this! This is for Kairi!"**

**Sora stabbed it in the heart with the sword. Then the second time. Then the third. On the third time, there was a flash of light that covered all of Traverse Town. The flash stopped and Sora saw hearts flying out of the sword. He watched as they flew off in seperate ways. Every world was back and every heart returned to it's body. It was beautiful. Sora did it. He finished his quest. He then looked at Fear It. Dark smoke came out of the hood and then left an empty cloak. Fear It was pure darkness and nothing else. Then why did it have a heart? Maybe these questions are best left unanswered. Sora didn't know. It wouldn't tell him in the book. Sora stabbed the sword in the cloak and wrapped the cloak around it. He went to the second district, rang the giant bell and the fountain turned around to the side with fire. He put it in it. Then he rang the bell again until the fountain turned into what it once was. He then walked to the small house to see if his friend's hearts have returned.**

**Hi! One more chapter to go! Reply if you want! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


	15. Ch15 You Were With Me the Whole Time

**The Day She Died For Me**

**Ch.15 You Were With Me the Whole Time**

**Aeris was in a chair, hugging herself. She wanted to believe Sora, but she had a bad feeling that something would happen to him. She started to cry. He was going to lose his heart and she was going to be all alone. She knew he could do it, but she saw this thing, and she knew what it could do. Then a flash of light was seen out her window. She stood up. She then saw hearts going through the walls and returning to her friends. Sora did it! Tidus was the first to sit up.**

**"Where am I?"**

**Everyone got up, and Aeris had to tell the whole story. They all heard a knock on the door and Leon opened it. It was Sora.**

**"You guys are back!"**

**"Thank you Sora." Leon smiled.**

**When Sora went inside everyone praised him and thanked him. They were all celebrating. If it weren't for him they would be lost forever.**

**"I'm going to get some fresh air." He said to everyone.**

**"Oh, come on Sora, after what you did, you need to relax." Yuffie told him.**

**"No, really it's okay, I'll only take a minute."**

**He walked outside. He went to the fountain in the second district, stood there, and stared at it. There was a full moon out. Kairi then appeared right in front of him.**

**"Kairi!"**

**"You did it Sora. You defeated it."**

**"You were the one who told me how. One thing I don't understand. Why did you and me glow pink and gain so much power?"**

**"Simple. The power of love."**

**"Kairi. You know so much about Fear It. It was pure darkness, but why did it have a heart?"**

**"Fear It, was once humanbeing. He was swallowed by darkness in his world's key hole and only wanted more power. Causing him to become dark itself."**

**"Kairi, how do you know these things?"**

**"Well, when you die, you find out the secrets of everything. I found out how to be in contact with you whenever I needed to, to save you. I was with you on your whole journey."**

**"Kairi, one more question. When Fear It touched me, he did my worst fear, which was losing you. Kairi when he touched you, why didn't he do your worst fear?"**

**"Sora, he did. My worst fear...Was losing you."**

**She then smiled and from her head to her feat, she turned into a flock of blue butterflies, and Sora watched as they flew towards the moonlight.**

**Hi! The Day She Died For Me is over! I hope this was worth your time! If you want, just reply! (Zoom Out)**

**BlueEyedFun**


End file.
